For many years video poker has been a standard game that individuals would play in the casinos to provide individual entertainment by playing virtual cards and comparing a final hand to a predetermined pay scale. Players are able to play this type of poker on their own, make their own decisions, and play at their own speed. To many people of all ages, standard video poker has become very predictable and boring. There has been a need to provide new and interesting video poker games which offer players more entertainment and excitement by adding options and variations to the standard game of video poker. A number of video poker games base been released over the past several years which have dramatically increased the popularity of video poker. With more players visiting casinos and new casinos being built across the country, more interesting and exciting video poker options are needed to satisfy the players. Video poker needs to continue to evolve in order to provide the gaming industry with the tools to satisfy the customers.